


Reunited and It Feels So...

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver is released from prison, and his reunion with Felicity isn't all sex, love, and butterflies.





	Reunited and It Feels So...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys and gals, it's been over a month since I've written anything. I've been going through some personal stuff, but it's time time to get back in the saddle. Enjoy this little ficlet.  
> Tumblr: [Original Tumblr post](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/174095037566/what-do-you-expect-from-the-olicity-reunion-in)  
> 

Felicity’s brunette in protective custody.

“How am I supposed to react, Oliver? Did you really think you could just come back into our lives, and everything was magically supposed to return to normal?”

“Felicity, no. I was just trying to…”

“Stop.” She marches up to him in a huff, poking her husband in the chest, “When are you gonna get in your head that I’m your wife, Oliver. We make things decisions together.”

“I know, but there was no other to way to keep you and William safe.”

Felicity laughs, “Oh, like telling the entire world that you’re the Green Arrow. What happened to the life you wanted to have after that?”

“I still want it if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, I do.” Her voice chokes with emotion, “But do you know how alone I’ve felt? How this felt like Noah all over again? How scared William and I were for you?”

“I’m so sorry, Felicity please.”

“Stop. Let me finish. You made a decision without me again. You left us. You broke us, and no amount of I’m sorry can fix that.”

He can’t fight the tears, “So what are you saying? You’re saying you want a d…”

“Never.” Felicity puts her finger to his lips, “I’m saying we can’t go back to the way things were.”

Oliver nods, “Okay. but I..”

“Shut up.” Felicity cuts him off with a harsh kiss, “You have a lot of apologizing to do.”

She climbs her husband like a tree. His back slam against the washing machine. Their shirts come off. A trail of clothes line the garage floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)>


End file.
